disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пришёл новый день
«Пришёл новый день» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского телевизионного мультсериала «''Рапунцель: История продолжается». Её авторами являются композитор Алан Менкен и поэт-песенник Гленн Слейтер. Песню исполнили актёры Мэнди Мур в роли Рапунцель, Закари Ливай в роли Юджина Фицерберта и Иден Эспиноза в роли Кассандры. Сюжет Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст= 'Рапунцель:' ''I wanna break every rule and cross every line I wanna show all the stars how stars oughtta shine I wanna do as I please And knock the world to its knees And go wherever the breeze is blowin' Next stop, anywhere Got a whole wide world to see Nothin' stoppin' me Next stop, anywhere Cause there's so much waitin' I know it's waitin' I feel it waitin' out there Everywhere (Инструментальный бридж) Юджин: We're gonna toss out the maps and follow the sun Рапунцель: We're gonna blaze our own path and go on the run Юджин: We're gonna get out and do what nobody's done Рапунцель: There's so much out there to do, we've barely begun Юджин: We're gonna take every dare Оба: And feel the wind in our hair With no one tellin' us where we're goin' Next stop, anywhere If you're there, I'm gonna be Where I wanna be Next stop, anywhere And the world is callin' It keeps on callin' Just think of all that we'll share Everywhere (Инструментальный бридж) Кассандра: Next stop, anywhere Got a feeling things will be Happening suddenly Рапунцель: Next stop, anywhere Gonna chase my destiny Find the best in me Юджин: Next stop, anywhere Cause it's time we went to be Where we're meant to be Все: Next stop, anywhere Кассандра: And the world is waitin' '' 'Юджин:' ''I feel it waitin' '' 'Рапунцель:' ''It's all just waitin' out there Все: Everywhere Юджин: Everywhere Рапунцель: Everywhere |-|Русский текст= Рапунцель: Я знаю правила есть, чтоб их нарушать Не могут звёзды на небе для нас ни сиять Свои мечты воплощать Всё, что угодно, желать И, словно птица, лететь за ветром Пришёл новый день Целый мир открыт для нас В этот дивный час Пришёл новый день Будет он чудесным И неизвестным Я жду его каждый раз Каждый раз (Инструментальный бридж) Юджин: Все карты выбросим мы, пойдём наугад Рапунцель: Нас путь ведёт за собой, пускай так будет всегда Юджин: Мы будем делать всё то, что хочется нам Рапунцель: Здесь удивительный мир откроется нам Юджин: Мы бросим вызов судьбе Вместе: И смело скажем себе: «Пройти готовы мы все дороги!» Пришёл новый день Целый мир открыт для нас В этот дивный час Пришёл новый день Будет он чудесным И неизвестным Я жду его каждый раз Каждый раз (Инструментальный бридж) Кассандра: Пришёл новый день Нам он всем даёт сейчас Этот новый шанс Рапунцель: Пришёл новый день Я судьбу свою ищу Жизнь познать хочу Юджин: Пришёл новый день Сможем сто дорог пройти Этого пути Все: Пришёл новый день Кассандра: Будет он чудесным Юджин: И неизвестным Рапунцель: Я жду его каждый раз Все: Каждый раз Юджин: Каждый раз Рапунцель: Каждый раз |-|Реприза (оригинальный текст)= Юджин: We're gonna walk down that path and over the rise Рапунцель: Guess, we'll discover just where our destiny lies Юджин: Who cares how dark it'll be Cause I've got you'' '''Рапунцель: You've got me Вместе: So let's go see where this whole thing's goin' '' ''Next stop, anywhere Рапунцель: And where I'm supposed to be With you close to me Вместе: Next stop, anywhere Юджин: Facing every jeopardy Linked inseparably Вместе: Next stop, anywhere Рапунцель: Though it may get rough for us Юджин: We're enough for us Вместе: Next stop, anywhere Рапунцель: And the world is waitin' '' 'Юджин:' ''I feel it waitin' '' 'Рапунцель:' ''With new adventures to share Everywhere Юджин: Everywhere Вместе: Everywhere |-|Реприза (русский текст)= Юджин: Мы все дороги пройдём с тобой до конца Рапунцель: Узнаем вместе с тобой, где наша судьба Юджин: Не важно, что впереди Ведь рядом ты Рапунцель: Рядом ты Вместе: Пойдём вперёд, сами всё проверим Пришёл новый день Рапунцель: Вместе мы с тобой идём Вслед за новым днём Вместе: Пришёл новый день Юджин: Беды нипочём Если мы с тобой вдвоём Вместе: Пришёл новый день Рапунцель: Будет нелегко порой Вместе: Вместе мы с тобой Вместе: Пришёл новый день Рапунцель: Будет он чудесным Юджин: И неизвестным Рапунцель: Мы будем вместе с тобой Навсегда Юджин: Навсегда Вместе: Навсегда Видео en:Next Stop, Anywhere Категория:Песни из «Рапунцель» Категория:Песни из телевизионных мультсериалов Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Групповые песни Категория:Репризы